Smile Charge Senshi Story Arc 1: The Guardians Arc (Acts 1 to 9)
by SailorLunaLunatic8
Summary: In Yumehara, a 15-year old girl named Hikoboshi Orihime becomes a senshi and must find her allies to defeat the Phantom Empire, a evil team. It takes place in 90s anime universe but a bit more modern. This is a bit similar to PGSM.
1. Chapter 1: I am Sailor Dream!

Hime's POV

I'm Hikoboshi Orihime. I'm 15-years old. Let me tell you about myself. I am 15-years old, I have light brown, waist length hair tied into two low twin tails, I have light magenta eyes. I am a nice girl and hate to see people, even bad ones hurt. I always love people, even enemies if I had one. It's my first day of high school at École Des Cinq Lumières High School. I'm lucky to get in because an underachiever in sports and studies like me are unable to get in there. I think I'll make many friends because of my energetic personality, friendliness and happy-go-lucky nature. My promise is to make friends with everyone as possible!

I looked around the surroundings to get familiar with the school. Much to my luck, I spotted a five-leaf clover. It meant good luck and happiness., only those who are truly searching for happiness will find it. I plucked one and put it in the pocket of my school uniform. I wished while clasping my hands together "Please five-leaf clover, give me all the happiness I need for myself and everyone. I want exciting things to happen."

"All right. Here I go! All!" I exclaimed loudly that even Africa can hear.

After hearing those people laughing at me, I blushed as red as a tomato and quickly ran away to find the class for Year Ones.

When I came in, the classroom looked at me with their mouths agape. I stood in front of the whiteboard and wrote my name on the board.

"Good morning. I'm Hishikawa Mizuki. Call me Miss Hishikawa." My new teacher greeted to me and my new class.

"Good morning Teacher!"

"you are good looking every day."

"Morning, Miss Hishikawa."

"Did you enjoy summer vacation?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" They all replied cheerfully.

"Right then…. We'll test your English skills while introducing her." Miss Hishikawa explained.

"Everyone today, let me introduce a new friend to you." She continued in English.

"Now then, Okay Miss Minamino Akari, try translating it."

When I looked at her, Akari's expression was startled and she was blushing profusely. She was very pretty, she had long dark purple hair with a red hairband, she also had the most beautiful, dark red eyes. "Let me introduce you… I'll introduce a new classmate." She mumbled but it was loud enough to hear and the first few words were in English. I also noticed she spoke in Kansai dialect, she must probably be from the Kansai region.

"Yes. Well done. I'll introduce a new classmate." Miss Hishikawa said happily.

"I'm Hikoboshi Orihime. Call me Hime for short. Nice to meet you, I hope we can all be friends." I exclaimed happily.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

When the bell rang, everyone bowed and said "Thank you, Miss Hishikawa. See you next week."

"Um…. Miss Nishiyama Nao? Can you stay for a while to tour her around the school?"

Nao had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and had dark green eyes. Like Akari, she was also blushing when she was asked and told her while pulling out a long piece of paper. "N… n… no Miss, I have a busy schedule. Look at this! Sports activities, babysitting, homework and so on but thanks."

I comforted "It's Okay, I can explore the school myself. See you next week. Nao-Chan, will you and Minamino Akari-Chan be my friends? Please spread the message to her as you two are nice people."

As I reached home from my personal tour, I exclaimed "I'm home!"

"Welcome back." My mum, Iteza replied while stirring a pot of her famous beef and potato stew. The soup in the pot was bubbling, slightly spilling over to the brim and she turned down the heat. My father, Otomeza was reading newspapers. My Grandma, Yuri was looking out at the window.

The table was prepared, utensils, plates, bowls and a variety of food were placed on the tables.

"Boy, I'm hungry. Ooh! That looks delicious." I chirped happily upon looking at the food and was about to reach for a chicken drumstick.

"We'll start dinner if you wash your hands first. Hurry and get washed up." Mum reminded me.

Dreadfully, I dragged myself. "Awwwwwwwwww!" I grumbled sadly.

"And when you're done, you can have a special treat." She continued from where she hung off.

"Something good? Tell me." I asked curiously while bringing myself back to the kitchen.

"Ta-da! You can go shopping at the Kibonohana Shopping Mall tomorrow. I'll drive you there and pick you up." Mum declared happily with a smile on her face.

"Eh? Really? For real? A shopping trip to the mall? Tomorrow? An opportunity to be independent?" I queried her.

"Yes. It is to find some friends here, maybe from school and to get familiar with your surroundings." She chimed in cheerfully.

"Super Lucky! You're amazing! Thank you!" I cheered.

"Yahoo!" I shouted while running towards her to hug her for being a great mum but I accidentally hit myself on the wall.

"Not until you wash your hands first!" Mum repeated.

I quickly washed my hands with water and soap. I puffed and huffed after running back to the kitchen.

"Now time for dinner." Mum finally declared.

Tart's POV

I stood outside, sighing "Why am I the one who has to search for Sailor Guardians? And I'm stuck without any idea on how to take care of a baby.". I am Tart, a cute, pink lop rabbit. Despite my color, I'm a male! I'm from the Kingdom of Rêves. The baby I'm carrying is Ai, a baby fairy. I found her as an egg on my journey to the Human World. She hatched and is very cute. My mission is to search for the remaining four Sailor Guardians. Don't get me wrong, I love my mission but I'm so tired. Now where in this city are they? Man, I really need a secret base or something. I wish Sailor Felice, a retired guardian due to her health was here.

Hime's POV

Tomorrow, I get to go shopping. I'm so excited! This must be the happiness that the five-leaf clover granted. Let's see what it granted, I gained two friends (I think…) A shopping trip and a chance to learn at a prestigious school!

"I am King Phantom; the world will soon be painted with despair. Now, my denizens, collect enough despair to free me form this crystal ball." A dark, deep voice bellowed in my weird dream. Was this foreshadowing? Or was it from eating too much last night.

Tart's POV

I had to find them in this mall in my human form. I could transform into a human. I hid myself first and changed into a human form using the words "Dream Power! Change me into a human!" My human form had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Hime's POV

I looked at the shop. It read Happiness Charms. It looked interesting, my instincts told me to go in. When I stepped in, a handsome, tall, well-built man was here at the counter. He had short, dark brown hair with deep, emerald green eyes. I could hear my heart slamming against my chest and feel that I'm sweating.

"Um…. may I help you Miss?" He asked politely to break the silence.

"Y…y… yes…." I stammered due to my embarrassment.

"If you'd like, here's a charm for you. It also comes with a make-up compact." He recommended to me.

I liked the design. The charm had a gold-rim, it was a pink heart with a happiness symbol inside. The make-up compact had a pink and gold design. The outside was pale-pink with a magenta middle and four gold pieces attached to it. In the center is a fuschia and magenta striped bow with a golden, five-leaf clover emblem attached to the middle. A dark pink line circled the middle with a plastic bow shape that had a gem, acting as a button. The inside was white with the top depicting a small mirror.

"Thank you. I'll buy it." I chirped cheerfully.

His name tag read Malachi. It was easy to remember his name.

As I walked out with the new things I bought. I'm so glad! I might have found a new love interest.

Obscurite's POV

Soon, all happiness will turn into despair and sorrow. Bonjour, I am Obscurite. Denizen and faithful citizen of Phantom Empire. I am a handsome and hot man. I do say so myself that I am a hunk for all women as they swoon over Moi. I have jet-black hair, dark blue eyes in my human alias, Rippa Shinshi and am hot with a capital H! I sometimes speak French. "Switch over!" I exclaimed to transform to my real form. I had white hair and wore an evening tuxedo. "I am Obscurite, denizen and faithful citizen of Phantom Empire. Zetsuborg, unleash your evil!" I shouted as I threw a card at a table from a café.

Hime's POV

I looked in shock when I saw a monster about twenty feet tall, it was a table with arms, legs and a card on its head.

As it threw an attack at me, I exclaimed "Ow! Horrible but I can't just do nothing! I have to protect the smiles of these people!"

Tart's POV

"Seriously? A Zetsuborg?!" I grumbled as I was walking by to find them.

"Ai?" Ai wondered.

Hime's POV

As that weird monster continued attacking, I tried stopping it by begging.

I saw a small boy crying as it approached him.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I put my arms in front of the boy to protect him. "Run." I told him. This awoken him from his shock. He nodded and ran away.

Suddenly, the charm started to glow and I reached into the shopping bag.

I pressed the button and I could feel a new power as I brought the charm closer to the compact.

"Sailor Smile Charge Makeover!" I shouted out loud.

"Sparkling bright, the light of dreams and the future, Sailor Dream!"

Wow. I'm wearing a cute costume and a new hairstyle. My hair was now longer and light blonde which is now worn up into two pigtails, held up by two heart shaped scrunchies. I was wearing pink, heart shaped earrings, a pale pink blouse with a gold cuff beneath a dark blue, gold lined vest that had a pink collar and a hot pink and white bow. In the center was a heart shaped medallion, white pleat ruffles lined the vest. On the back, a pale pink ribbon was sewn. My skirt was a pink pleat tutu over a ruffled petticoat and underneath were magenta shorts. I gained tall, white boots with gold cuff lining and I also gained white and gold sleeves that compact on my right hip.

I looked at it approaching me. I ran towards it and punched and kicked it in the abdomen. It was sent flying back and it made a hole in the entrance to the mall. Oops.

I stepped out and everyone stared at me, mouths agape.

Just as it got back up on its feet, I ran past it with the speed of light and done a surprise attack on him by using my butt and flipped it over.

I did a few kicks until it was weakened.

I jumped down and summoned a stick which was a white baton with a pink heart adornment at the top, rainbow buttons going upwards and an extension on the handle.

I said in a bold, confident voice "Sparkle now, Dream Crystal Rod!" I drew a heart and it turned pink. The heart got filled with energy and while thrusting the rod, I continued "Heart throb now, Lovely Shot! Bang!"

As it hit the monster, it turned back to normal and the card dissolved into thin air.

"Wow…" I exclaimed as I defeated it.

"Who are toi?" A man who had silvery white hair, red eyes and wore an evening tuxedo or was it a dinner suit?

"The legendary warrior of dreams and hope, Sailor Dream."

'Legendary warrior… Sailor Dream?'

"I won't let you hurt people or do anything bad!" I replied.

"My prénom is Obscurite. Until next time we meet." He introduced himself and stormed off.

I hid myself behind a pillar and transformed into a civilian again.

While waiting for Mum to pick me up, I stared at my hands, still overwhelmed by surprise. Was it a dream? As I looked down at the bag's contents, the things to transform were still there. It was not a dream after all. My heart's pounding fast.

Tart's POV

I found you, Dream! I will teach you all there is to know. She is a fast learner and picks things up easily after all. One down, three to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Espior is born!

Nao's POV

I'm Nishiyama Nao, 15-years old student at École Des Cinq Lumières High School. Truth to be told, Studying's not my thing but I'm good in sports. Personality wise, I have a fighting spirit and loyal to my teammates. I am very tall and strong for a girl my age so people tend to avoid me, however, I am a nice person. Ask my younger siblings. I have dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail and dark green eyes. I'm doing my morning jog now. What a refreshing Monday morning.

"Good morning, Nao! I see you're doing your exercise as usual before school starts." Mister Shin exclaimed, he is a man who owns the Flurry Rice shop, a restaurant I usually work in during the holidays. He was busy setting up his shop for the day.

"Good morning." I responded.

"Ah, still not done?" He queried with a smile on his face.

"Yes." I replied.

I took a rest at the park to take a few breaths of air. I dabbed my face with my towel to wipe the beads of sweat off my face and heaved a sigh of relief as the work out was over.

My breakfast was large so I could fuel myself and consisted of a bowl of okayu, two apples, a slice of toast and a fried egg. As I dug in to my heavenly breakfast, my mother came out, all dressed up for work. "Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." I replied.

"You know, if you eat like that every day, you're only going to make yourself as fat as a pig." Mother warned.

"Don't you know, mother? Like the saying goes 'Breakfast like a king, lunch like a prince and dine like a pauper to stay healthy.' Or I would suffer from malnutrition." I reminded her.

"What about the way I eat?" She wondered.

"A high risk for malnutrition." I answered.

As I put on my school uniform, I thought of last week when Miss Hikoboshi offered to be my friend. I don't know if she wants to really be my friend or not, oh well, I must go or I'll be late for school.

Hime's POV

" _Sparkle now, Dream Crystal Rod! Heart throb now, Lovely Shot! Bang!"_

" _Who are toi?"_

" _The legendary warrior of dreams and hope, Sailor Dream."_

" _Legendary warrior, Sailor Dream?"_

" _I won't let you hurt people or do anything bad."_

"You want… Whatever you want!" I shouted as I woke up.

I rubbed my eyes blearily and tried searching for my alarm clock. "A dream?" I wondered. As I looked down, I saw a cute, pink lop rabbit plush toy. How did she or it get here?

"Good day, mistress Dream." It spoke in a male voice.

"Ai! Ai! Ai!" A cute baby fairy parroted as it made all my stuffed toys on the bed float in the air.

"Oh, I'm still in a dream. In that case, I'll just close my eyes." I mumbled not sounding quite awake. I opened my eyes again and much to my shock, the rabbit was still there.

"Are you just going to sleep?" It asked me again.

"Ah! It's not a dream and I'm late!" I screamed.

"Why's there a female rabbit whose talking in a man's voice? And why is the Pokémon baby making my things float?" I asked as I brushed my hair after my teeth was brushed.

"I'll explain. I'm a man! Pink is not just a girl's color!" It ranted.

"Explain on the way to school!" I told him.

While walking, the rabbit introduced himself and the baby; "I'm Tart, the baby at home was Ai. We are from the kingdom of Rêves."

"I'm Hikoboshi Orihime. Call me Hime for short." I introduced myself politely.

"Do you know what a parallel world is?" He asked.

"Parasol world?" I wondered.

"Yes… It's a world where umbrellas need saving… No! Not Parasol! Parallel! Pa-Ra-Llel!" Tart explained.

"A parallel world is many dimensions into one planet. Phantom empire is an evil organization who wants to paint the world into despair! It's up to you to find your allies!" He continued.

"Thanks for the information, Woah!" I thanked before I bumped into a big, fat boy.

"Ow!" I winced in pain as I took that critical hit.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You broke my leg!" He angrily ranted.

His two goons stared at me.

Oh no!

"Sailor Smile Char…" My angry demon, Nightmare shouted angrily to her chagrin before my conscience, Serena interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, no need to make rash decisions." Serena reminded.

"So, missy, how are you going to pay for it?" One of his goons taunted angrily.

"Stop!" A familiar deep, mature voice chastised.

"What?" They asked.

Wow! It's really Nao-Chan! Now that I noticed when she was standing up, she was taller than the boys and was three heads taller than me.

"I saw everything." She replied. "Staging a collision to bully a girl? That's Unforgivable. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Nao-Chan continued while doing my sailor guardian pose along with Sailor Moon's speech. How did she know that? I guess it was on the news.

"What?!" The gangster shouted angrily sounding offended.

"You…. No girl talks to me like that!" His first goon growled while hurling a punch to her. Watch out!

Wow! She grabbed his fist and she flipped him over.

"You…." The second goon shouted as he prepared to slap her in the face.

As swift as a deer, Nao-Chan dodged it and pushed him in the stomach.

The gangster looked scared and about to retreat.

"Amazing." I whispered to myself as the boys ran for their lives.

"Are you alright Miss Hikoboshi?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Be careful as there are bullies and delinquents at this shortcut on Monday mornings." Nao-Chan warned me. As she walked away, I spotted her thunderbolt shaped ear studs glistening in the sunlight like icicles sparkling in the winter sunshine. Thunderbolt shaped ear studs? Cute and amazing. Tart peeped his head out of my school bag and looked uncertainly at her.

Fènnù's POV

"What?! A new Sailor Guardian?" King Phantom asked with rage in his voice.

"Oui. Her name's Sailor Dream." My vain partner, Obscurite said with fear trembling in his voice.

"I don't care about her name but we have to stop the other Sailor Guardians from awakening." He boomed.

"Give moi a chance to…" He begged.

"Be quiet! I'll give you a chance today but someone else should do it!" King Phantom roared angrily.

"Leave them to me. Don't let that vain and selfish wimp do it!" I boasted.

I'm Fènnù, a very temperamental man. I have hair as red as the flames and dark red eyes. My human alias is Ikarino Hono. I hate Obscurite because he is very vain and stole my bathroom once!

Hime's POV

"Lunchtime, lunchtime, my belly wants to eat yummy food!" I sang as I strolled down the field. My mother cooks one of the best dishes in the world. I can't wait to dig in, but I remember now, I ate them all as I ate little for breakfast today, guess that's the consequences of waking up late, oh well, I'll go through with it!

Nao's POV

As I opened my bento box, some people were staring at me awkwardly, some quickly went out of the class in fear. Well, who could blame me for being as tall as the boys. I'm used to this. Just as I was about to walk out to the field to eat alone in peace, I overheard some boys gossiping about me.

"I heard that girl in the Year One class, Nishiyama Nao has superhuman strength." One whispered loudly.

"Really? That's scary." The other boy replied in a hushed tone but so loud that I could hear.

I brushed away those rumors and walked off. Miss Minamino, the school council president was one of the few students who were not afraid.

Hime's POV

"Lunchtime, lunchtime, the time to eat!" I continued singing.

I came to an abrupt halt as I spotted Nao-Chan sitting on a bench. I peeked from behind the tree.

"Huh?" I wondered as she took out two cute looking bento boxes, one was green and in the shape of a flower and the other was yellow in the shape of a circle from a pretty bag, the bag was pink with green leaf and thunderbolt shapes on it. The bag seems to be hand-sewn. I hid behind the bench to see what her lunch box stored. When she opened it, inside was three rice balls in the shape of bears with seaweed eyes and noses, a chicken cutlet, boiled eggs made to look like hens and a fruit salad. Am I drooling?

The other box inside had a salad that looks delicious and it had a colorful variety of vegetables. Other from being a black belt at karate, she also has an excellent mother who can cook good food and sew!

"Wow, that looks cute!" I complimented.

"Huh?" Nao-Chan asked startled when she turned her head.

Suddenly, a baseball flew towards my face.

"Ah!" I screamed helplessly and closed my eyes as the ball drew nearer, waiting for that painful hit… that never came. I only heard a loud thud and when I opened my eyes, she was holding the ball with a tight grip. Nao-Chan looked curiously while taking a few breaths of air.

"Hey!" A boy who waved angrily shouted. He was with a group of people who were playing baseball.

"Be more careful next time!" She hissed angrily as she threw the ball at them.

The group of boys panicked as the ball came back to them.

"Th- thanks…" I stammered with gratitude in my voice.

Nao's POV

"Hey, you're Miss Hikoboshi, right?" I queried.

" _I heard that girl in the Year One class, Nishiyama Nao has superhuman strength."_

Should I trust her? Or would she be one of those people who bad-mouth about me?

"You shouldn't space out." I advised her.

Well, time to eat my meal. Just as I was about to dig in to my rice ball, I noticed that Miss Hikoboshi is still there. Huh? Why? I thought she would quickly run away, I guess she is different from those people.

"This looks delicious to eat as I ate all the food in my bento box because of eating a little breakfast today!" Miss Hikoboshi complimented again.

She seems to be nicer than most of the students. "Why don't you share my food and sit with me? My lunch is enough for two people to share, plus, food will taste better if we share them." I offered for the first time.

"Really?" She wondered out loud happily.

"Thank you for the offer! I humbly accept!" She accepted eagerly. I guess she really is hungry!

Hime's POV

As I dug into the rice ball, it felt like heaven! It was scrumptious that I finished the first rice ball in three bites.

"I'm glad you really want to be my friend Miss Hikoboshi." Nao-Chan sighed in relief.

"Call me Hime-Chan, Okay?" I told her.

"Oh yeah…" she responded while blushing as red as a tomato.

"Every day, people at this school would be scared off, not speak to me and gossip about me." Nao-Chan continued where she left off.

"Hey, Nao-Chan. Smile, I'm sure they'll change their view of you. Why would they fear a kind person who would save others like you? Plus, your mother is a genius in Home Economics!" I told her.

She blushed again and mumbled "I cooked it myself and made the bag myself because II taught myself to cook and sew through books and I learnt them because I have to take care of my siblings because my parents are often away for business trips. You sometimes remind me a little bit of Snow White from the story books."

"What? Oh, my gosh." I was all I could say. "If you have time, can you teach me how to sew and cook? I'm terrible at cooking at sewing. No wait! I'm terrible at most things!" I quickly could speak again and told her all the things running in my mind.

In my bag, I could hear Tart mumbling loudly but earshot from the other students "Mistress Dream is able to make so much friends and is a big eater." Suddenly, he fell out of my bag.

Before I could stuff him back into the bag, Nao-Chan said "Cute toy! Its ears are so soft." I could only reply "Thanks."

Nao's POV

When school was over, Hime-Chan said in a loud, clear voice while waving to me "Nao-Chan, See you again tomorrow!"

I suddenly noticed a movement at my right. I turned my head quickly, only to realize It was my own hand waving back. I ran faster than my legs could carry to get home, I was panting as I reached home. Normally, I walked home more leisurely, but meeting Hime-Chan made me go faster. Why did I feel a sudden warmth in my chest? Is this the warmth of friendship and love? I think so.

Hime's POV

"Nao-Chan seems like a good friend. She is not like what most people say about her! She's cute!" I mused to myself.

"She's not normal." Tart exclaimed.

"Et tu, Brute?" I asked him with an angry glare.

"But I mean in a different way! I found her! Number Two!" Tart explained.

"Really?" I queried hopefully.

"I'm not sure but her aura is equal to a Sailor Guardian's. I'll check because not everyone in this world is a Sailor Guardian." He told me.

"Okay! I've decided that tomorrow, after school, I'll go to her house!" I silently vowed to myself.

Once we reached home, I asked him "Hey, Tart. Was it safe to leave Ai at home? What if someone saw her?"

"Don't worry, a bit of magic will solve it." He assured.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Welcome home! Please feed your sister, Ai-Chan a bottle of milk."

"Huh?" I wondered. Is this the magic Tart told me about?

"Can I talk to Hime for a while?" Grandma asked politely.

"Yes." Mum answered.

We went up to my room to talk about something. What was it? Tart moved out of the bag and said "Good evening, Sailor Felice."

"Eh?!" I shouted.

"Tart! Long time no see!" Grandma replied.

"Wait, were you a Sailor Guardian?!" I asked her.

"Yes. A long time ago, I met Tart and we fought the Phantom Empire together."

"Why did Mum call Ai my sister?" I queried.

"Her magic made the whole family, except for the two of us think that Ai is your sister." Grandma explained gently.

"What was the rod I used?" I questioned.

"It's the Dream Crystal Rod! It has different purposes when you do Lovely Shot. Pink is for a finishing attack, Green is for binding the opponent in vines, Red is for making the opponent fall into an illusion, Yellow is for freezing the opponent and Blue is for trapping the opponent in a big bubble. Understand?" Tart lectured.

"Yes. I accept my duty as a Guardian to protect smiles of innocent people." I responded.

Nao's POV

"Big sis! I made this bracelet with the charm from the new shop!" My little brother, Hayato exclaimed excitedly while pulling my apron as I was washing the dishes.

I have ten younger siblings. Their names were Hana, Mina, Hayato, Ayumi, Natsu, Karen, Kanata, Shun, Akira and Itsuki. I used to have an older brother named Takatora but… I don't want to talk about him because of a dark past with him…

As I slipped on the bracelet, I thought of Hime-Chan, my new friend. The sparkle in her light magenta eyes, the lovely long hair she had and the smile that would light up a dark room. She is very easy to remember.

Hime's POV

The next day after school, I was about to do my promise after going home to change into my casual clothing. In my bag was Tart and I was carrying Ai in my other arm.

"What are we doing?" He wondered.

"Ai?" Ai asked.

"We are going to see Nao-Chan!" I exclaimed happily.

After one hour, I asked "Where am I?"

"You don't know where she lives?!" He asked with a shocked expression.

"I just moved here!" I explained.

"What should I do? I'm unable to know where is Nao's house!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

"Hime-Chan?" A familiar voice asked. It's Nao-Chan! She was holding four heavy looking shopping bags made from cloth in each hand. "What a coincidence to meet you here. Do you live nearby?" Nao-Chan said with relief in her voice. On her right arm was a bracelet with a green hope symbol charm

"N…. N… Nao-Chan!" I cried happily while tackling her by accident.

"Ow…" She winced as she fell on her butt.

"Is this fate? Ultra Lucky! Thank you!" I squealed.

"What? Huh?" She queried.

"My house is over there." Nao-Chan continued.

"Um… I have something to ask you…" I finally blurted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"May I stay for a while?" I wondered.

"Nao-Chan! Welcome back!" Ten kids chorused when she opened the door. They must be her siblings.

"I'm home." Nao-Chan responded to them.

"From the oldest- Itsuki, Akira, Shun, Kanata, Karen, Natsu, Ayumi, Hayato, Mina and Hana!" Nao-Chan introduced me to her younger siblings.

"Hello!" They chorused.

"Hello." I replied to try not to sound rude.

"This is my friend, Hikoboshi Orihime. Call her Hime for short. Her name is just like from the Tanabata legend." She introduced me to them.

"Hime…" They repeated.

While Nao was fixing up something for the kids and me in the kitchen, I decided to play with the kids.

"Hime, which boy do you like?" Karen asked me.

"Do you know that guy, Malachi from the shop called 'Happiness Charms'?" I asked them.

"Yes! I went to the shop with mum the day before her business trip to get something for Nao's bracelet." Hayato exclaimed happily.

"I have a crush on him. As if we met before…" I mused while a small smile appeared on my lips.

"You're smiling to prove it." Mina pointed out.

My smile widened and a light blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Are you a lost princess and he is secretly a knight in shining armor?" Hana asked me.

"Of course, not!" I shouted turning all red now.

"Ai!" Ai exclaimed out loud.

"Cute baby!" They squealed as they spotted Ai.

Tart suddenly fell out of the bag and the girls started to style his ears in girly hairstyles.

"I am NOT a girl even though I'm pink which is a girly color." He muttered under his breath.

"Guys, the pancakes are ready." Nao-Chan called.

After that, we all went out for fresh air in a field. The kids were playing soccer.

"You really are amazing with kids. You are like a friend to all children." she complimented to me.

"Yeah, so that my siblings would not suffer like me." I replied humbly.

"Suffer?" Hime-Chan asked curiously.

"You see, I never told anyone this but my parents know because it was before they were born. I used to have an elder brother named Takatora, back then, he was the guard of a large and successful company. Mom and Dad were so proud of him and as his sister, I was too. However, I knew the truth, Takatora done a lot of bad things to get where he was. Lied, cheated and schemed without anyone but me noticing it. Even though I knew this, he still cared for me like a brother should do. I always wanted to believe him. With all my heart, I wanted to believe he was good. But then, he discovered that he fell in love with the manager's daughter, Kaioh Michiru. He wanted her to love him but she didn't. One day, he hatched a plan to kidnap her and force Michiru to marry him. He turned off all the security cameras and made all the guards unconscious. He almost succeeded until I told on him and he was caught and by the order of the police, he was exiled and died." I revealed. After that, I broke down crying for a while.

" _You are exiled! Pack up and go! Your scheme was revealed by your sister!"_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _By dawn, you will be picked up by the police cars and they will prosecute you. Now, send him out of my sight."_

" _Nao! It was you, wasn't it?! I swear I'll never forgive you! You are not my sister, or ever will be! Nao! I hate you."_

When I looked at Hime-Chan again, she was crying buckets and mumbling "I'm so sorry, Nao-Chan!"

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I love my family and you are my first friend." I comforted.

Fènnù's POV

In my human disguise, I was sitting on a tree and I mumbled to change back. "Switch over!"

"Go! Zetsuborg!" I shouted as I threw the card to the flower on the field.

Hime's POV  
"What is that thing?" Hana queried.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

The kids were crying and I heard a voice saying "Yes, yes, cry more and succumb into despair all that despair will revive King Phantom."

"Who are you?" I threatened.

"I'm Fènnù, denizen of Phantom Empire." He answered.

"How do we stop it?" Nao-Chan asked.

"First, I'll transform into Sailor Dream!" I blurted out, accidentally letting the cat out of the bag.

I could see Tart do a facepalm after saying that. Nao-Chan gawked at me when I said that.

"Oh, a bird." She pointed her finger at the bird.

"Oh, a tree." I pointed my finger at a tree.

"No time to talk about trees and birds! A Zetsuborg is here!" Tart ranted as he turned into his human form. He had blond hair and was about the age of ten.

"That doll talked and changed into a human boy!" Nao-Chan panicked before it grabbed her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you like the knight saving the princess in those fairy tales!" I declared while trying to find the compact. When I tried to reach for it, the Zetsuborg captured me and wrapped me around its vines.

With much strength, Nao-Chan freed herself from the vines.

"Wow…"

Like a black belt, she cut off the vines.

"Henshin." She told me.

"OK." I replied.

"Sailor Smile Charge Makeover! Sparkling bright, the light of dreams and the future! Sailor Dream! It seems you lost your dreams of the future, I, Sailor Dream will get these dreams back."

When I said my introduction speech, it caught me again and I cannot get out.

Nao's POV

I'm scared. Of course, I'd be scared but… what I'm really scared of is… losing my friends and family!

"Hey, how do I transform?" I asked the doll.

"I'm not a doll! Also, I am a boy before you could say that I'm a girl. I'm Tart. You really want to be a Sailor Guardian?" Tart questioned me.

"I don't really want to but if I don't do anything, who will? Please, let me save Hime-Chan!"

"I could really feel your aura! You are the second! Here, have this. You awakened through the first Sailor Vow, they must protect those they love." Tart exclaimed as he gave me a compact.

"Put the charm from your bracelet into the Smile Charge Compact and shout out in a clear, loud voice 'Sailor Smile Charge Makeover!'" He explained.

"Sailor Smile Charge Makeover! Love is a symbol of hope! Sailor Espior! Your hope was lost, I, Sailor Espior will get your hope back."

Wow, I now wore a new outfit and gained a new hairstyle. My hair was now a lighter brown and longer but still in a ponytail, the hair tie had a green heart on it. I was still wearing the earrings and I was wearing the same outfit as Dream but the color was green. "What?!" That man who had the name Fènnù angrily shouted.

As I freed Dream, I said to her "Attack with me, okay?"

"Okay." She responded.

Hime's POV

I summoned the Dream Crystal Rod and did my attack.

"Sparkle now, Dream Crystal Rod!" The heart was green this time. The usual routine was done and finally I shouted "Heart throb now, Lovely Shot! Bang!"

The vines kept him still and Tart told Espior "Now finish it off with Thunder Hurricane."

"Thunder Hurricane!" Espior shouted as she spun and hurled a thunderbolt at the Zetsuborg.

It turned to normal and went back into a flower and the card dissolved.  
On my way home, she asked me "Do you want to be my friend because I'm Nao?"

"Yes, I'm your friend not because you are a Sailor Guardian but you are Nao!"

When I said that, I could see her smile. We'll be good friends forever!


End file.
